1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates to a protective covering device for guns and more particularly to a new wraparound protective cover providing protection for guns with telescopic sights while being carried in the field.
2. Description Of Prior Art
Heretofore protective coverings for guns have been primarily confined to providing protection only when the gun is not being used. These coverings envelop the gun in it's entirety providing protection for the whole gun, consequently making quick access for firing out of the question. Furthermore if a person did remove a full length cover in order to fire the gun he would have to drop the cover on the ground as no means are provided to keep the cover attached to the gun.
Still another cover provides protection and camouflaging to the gunstock and barrel while leaving the telescopic sight and action area of the gun exposed.